


Family Ties

by Diana_Munroe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Munroe/pseuds/Diana_Munroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity finally meets Damien Darhk and is forced to make a decision that could destroy her and Team Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I really don't know where I'm going, but I wanted to get this out before I lost my nerve. I hope you enjoy.

“You’re quiet,” a deep voice that Felicity could only assume was Damien Darhk, said into the darkness. 

“I’ve been kidnapped, poisoned, held at knife point, held at gun point, held at sword point, which a very unique experience, let me tell you. Jumped out of a plane, snuck into a mob casino and one time nearly got killed by a landmine. Big guys with machine guns don’t really register on the fearmeter anymore,” she babbled. 

Damien let out a chuckle and removed her blindfold. Felicity’s face was frozen in shock as Damien uttered the words, “That’s my girl.”

“But… you…No!” she said, not comprehending what she was seeing. 

“Sweetheart,” he said gently. 

“No!” she repeated, “No. No. No and no. You’re not him.” 

Damien smiled, “You’re right, of course. I’m not your father. However we are family. But knowing your father, he probably never did get around mentioning his older brother.” 

Damien shouted over his shoulder, “It’s that right, Derek.” 

The Ghosts, Damien’s soldiers, pushed a man to the ground in front of Felicity. His nose was blooded and his eyes were red as he looked up at Felicity. His formerly dark brown hair had gone almost completely gray and was matted to his face with sweat. Although it had been over 15 years since she had seen him, she recognized the broken man in front of her easily. 

“Dad?” she whispered.

His eyes seemed to slowly register her presence until finally he coughed, attempting to speak. He coughed again and blood sprinkled the stone floor, but when he turned back to her, his eyes were as bright, intelligent and loving as she remembered. 

“My felicity,” he whispered back. 

Felicity let the tears fall as she heard her nickname for the first time in years. She heard the lower case “f” that made felicity an endearment not a name. My happiness, that’s what he called her, until the day he went away. 

“Now that you’re in a talking mood, how about you tell me more about your boyfriend and his nightly activities,” Damien demanded. 

“No.”

Damien rolled up his sleeve, “Then I’ll have to cut this family reunion short.” 

He stretched his hand, the one that Oliver and the team had seen kill, toward her father’s chest. 

“NO!” she shouted. 

Damien held his hand still and looked directly into Felicity’s eyes, “What’s going to be, sweet niece of mine? Your father or your boyfriend. But know this, one of them will die tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know. And cliffhangers suck! I haven't decided if I want to continue, but I did want to put the theory out there as to Damien Darhk's connection to Felicity. You noticed that she was the only one of the Arrow team who didn't see him in person right?


End file.
